


One night with the king

by ArokuRaita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArokuRaita/pseuds/ArokuRaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata spends the night in Kageyama's house after the argument with Tsukishima. Can a strong feeling blossom from rivalry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is left to chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!!' is Haruichi Furudate's work and this fanfic was written nonprofit.  
> This is my first fanfic. It was in Spanish, so I translated it. I'll appreciate every suggestion and correction, because I'm not a pro translator. I hope you like it =)

 

**"** Don't say anything you want!"

"I knew it; you have a really bad attitude!"

"Shut up, Hinata"

Kageyama turned back and walked faster down the sidewalk, moving away from the boy. He took his bicycle and followed his partner, while the street lights illuminated their path.

"I don't understand why you are so angry! I wish I could be a king in the court!" exclaimed the red haired boy.

"Bah"

"Besides, I can't understand why you didn't answer Tsukishima like you always do, you could have shut him u..."

Kageyama stopped and confronted Shouyou. In his face, although they were hidden by his hair and the darkness, Tobio's eyes were flashing with anger. Hinata was really scared, but he forced himself to hold his gaze.

And Kageyama explode:

"Because he was right! That 'king' thing is just sarcasm, a mockery... Even if I change, there will always be someone like Tsukishima holding my past against me!"

While the young man was panting after his blunt answer, Hinata moved a little closer to him, enough for Kageyama to hear him speak softly.

"I... I don't care how you were in the past. I still want to beat you in a volleyball match (and be sure I will!), but... Seeing you in the elementary match was like "Uwaaaa!" and I even lost my fear. You were a real king... And you still are a king for me..."

Kageyama didn't react. He waited a few seconds, in case the midget added something more, but the silence remained. _"ou still are a king for me._..

"Oi, I hope you know that the last thing you said sounded very strange" he blurted, after a while. Silence. "Did you hear me?!" With some bluntness, Kageyama lifted Hinata's chin. He regretted immediately.

Hinata was crying. In fact, his tears were falling, but he seemed unaware of that. _Oh, shit. I'm an idiot_ , thought the brunette guy, completely stunned.

"Ehh... Look, I didn't want to say it like that..."

"No, you're right; it was weird" the red haired boy hiccupped, while trying to smile. "I-It's just that I don't want you to think about the 'king' thing as something bad. S-Some people, like me, think it's amazing. And now, I gotta go, bye!"

Once he said it, he jumped to his bike, trying to hide his face. Before starting to pedal, a steady hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait. It's already dark; will you go like this to your home?"

"Yeah, I always do it. It takes me less than half an hour..."

"Half an hour?"

_What if he falls? And if he gets ran over by a car?_  thought Kageyama, worried. Actually, to focus in such annoying guy bothered him a lot, but well, it was for the Saturday’s match...

"Oi, Hinata. Stay in my house"

The number 10 brown eyes widened. He stammered an apology, but his partner shut him up with a gaze that didn't admit negatives.

"My parents are out of town, so relax. Besides, you can stay in the guest room. I'll leave nothing to chance about tomorrow's match, got it?"

Hinata gulped.

"Su... Sure" he mumbled.

"OK, let's go"

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Hinata coughed.

"Would you... want me to take you on my bike?"

Kageyama was about to reply something unpleasant, but remembered that it wasn't the best moment. There would be plenty of occasions after this awkward night.

"No, thanks. Maybe it'd be better that you go in the bike carrier and I ride it, because I'm heavier than you"

"No, it's MY bike! And I could carry you even if you were as heavy as an elephant"

His response was far from being a compliment or an affectionate statement but both of them blushed. Luckily, that part of the sidewalk was dark.

"Well then, I'll tell how to get to my house and I'll test you" exclaimed Kageyama, as he sat in the bike's carrier and passed his arms around the cyclist's waist.

_Wow, he's so skinny. If I fall, I could split him in two_ , said the brunette to himself, irritated.

Shouyou could always overexert himself. He could practice until puking and he never gave up. But it seemed that this was worse than any training. His face was sweaty and red and his breathing was, luckily, a dry wheezing.

When they were almost reaching a slope, Hinata put his feet on the ground, dog-tired. Suddenly, two strong hands forced him to sit in the bike carrier.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kageyama!"

"Are you crazy? You're too slow and I want to get home now! It's my turn this time, so hold on tight and don't bother me"

That said, the young brunette started to climb the steep road, with Hinata clutching his waist. In this case, Tobio's facial redness wasn't exactly because his effort. _Of all the people in the world, it can't be this clumsy midget is the one who caught my eye!_

* * *

 

Kageyama's house was big, bright and had a contemporary style that attracted every pedestrian. Hinata did a lot of fuss when he saw it.

"Uwaaaa! It's huge!"

"Stop yelling so much, you'll disturb my neighbours" blurted Kageyama, with his usual grimace.

Hinata chose not to look at him, but calmed down a bit.

"Ojamashimasu!" said the redhaired boy when his partner opened the door, and the surprise hit him squarely: the house's inside was way impressive than the outside! All the ornaments and the furniture looked expensive. Invaded by a sudden fear of breaking something, Hinata froze in the doorway.

"Get off the shoes and come in already!" roared Kageyama, awakening him from the spell.

"But... But everything here is so pretty, that I don't wanna touch anything..."

"Then don't touch anything. Ah! You have to call your family and tell them that you'll spend the night here. There's the phone". That said, the dark haired boy went to another room.

After a minute, Hinata removed his shoes and put on the sandals Kageyama left for him. Then, he took the phone.

"H-Hello, mom? Hi, I call you because I'll spend the night in Kageyama-kun's house. He's a friend from the Karasuno's volleyball club. Yes. No, no problem, he invited me. No. No, mom, I'd never behave badly in front of him ("He could kill me twice, and once again just to be sure", thought Hinata). OK, see you tomorrow, good night"

He had just hung up, when the homeowner's harsh voice called him from another room. _Uf, I just got here and I feel I've been ill mannered_ , sighed the guest. He went to the dining room, from where he saw a big kitchen and Kageyama, who was cooking something.

"Wow! You know how to cook? What is it, what is it?" asked Hinata, whose stomach woke up with the smell of food. With one jump he reached the black haired boy, who turned away with a snort.

"It's just a bit of curry for dinner. And it's obvious I must know how to cook, because my parents make a lot of business trips"

"My mom says I should learn, but she also asks me to stay away from the kitchen, because I'm very clumsy"

"I know you would be able to start a fire just trying to prepare a boiled egg" Kageyama scoffed. Before the red haired guy could reply, he added: "Now go sit, dinner is ready"

_I hope this meal isn't as bad as his personality!_ , Hinata pleaded mentally, preparing himself for the worst case.

The first bite made his eyes sparkle. The second one filled them with tears. At first, Tobio glanced at him and then, worried, he asked:

"What happened? Is it hot? Too spicy?"

"No, it's just that... it's delicious!" exclaimed Hinata, with his mouth full.

"I'm glad... but swallow before you talk, dammit!"

When the dinner was over and the dishes were clean, it was time to sleep. Kageyama led his partner to the guest room -located on the second floor, next to his own room-, placed a comfortable futon on the floor, lent a towel and a pair of pajamas to Hinata and went to prepare the bathroom.

Hinata was left alone, and observed everything in detail. He still couldn't believe he was in his most powerful rival's (and now ally) house. Besides, since some time ago, he felt a slight discomfort: what if his feelings for Kageyama were more than admiration? He shuddered at the idea. Actually, the 'King of the Court' was always his aim and Hinata thought so much about him that he was worried that his obsession for surpassing Kageyama would become something else.

The red-haired boy looked at the pajamas. They surely were too big for him, like a dress. He brought them closer to his face and its fragrance gave him goosebumps. He didn't know (didn't want to know) why.

He was still a bit stunned, when Tobio opened the guest room door. After speaking to him several times without receiving an answer, he took Hinata's wrist and led him to the bathroom.

"Guests first. But hurry up". That said, the homeowner closed the door behind his guest's back.

Shouyou awakened from his trance and looked the wrist touched by Kageyama. It was still a bit reddened because of the abruptness with which the boy had taken him, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt nice... He shook his head, embarrassed, and started to wash himself.

Outside the bathroom, Kageyama was looking the hand that had touched Hinata, breathing anxiously. _I hope I didn't hurt him_ , he thought. The setter measured neither his force nor his irritation every time he saw the orange-haired boy and his wrist seemed so fragile...

_How does the rest looks like...?_  Prior to fully formulate his thought, Kageyama decided to pinch his arm tightly. The funny thing was that, in the bathroom, Hinata thought and did the same.

 

"Thanks for the bath!" said Hinata when he came out, wrapped in a huge towel.

The only things that were visible in him were the ankles, white and slender, and his unruly hair. He almost looked like a girl. Kageyama turned his gaze away, took his own towel and entered the bathroom. He stood still, with his eyes fixated in the tub filled with the water used previously by his friend. Hinata went to the guest room and saw the pajamas with Kageyama's scent.

_Gulp!_


	2. The King's toss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some punctuation changes in this chapter, and I’ll do the same with the previous one.  
> Regards!

 

* * *

Hinata took the sleepwear, which consisted in a white short sleeve T-shirt and blue shorts. The latter were so wide that they couldn't settle on his narrow hips, so he set them aside and used his own shorts. The T-shirt wasn't any better, because it covered much of his thighs. "It's like a dress", he said to himself, pinching the fabric at his waist and tweaking it to his body. Hinata spun around and he could swear that the T-shirt waved like a real dress. He spend a long time trying to imagine how would've been his life as a girl: at least, he'd have understood better both his mother and sister.

_Ufufu!,_ laughed Hinata. _What would Kageyama say if he sees me like this?_

As if he had been called, Kageyama knocked on the guest room door and opened it.

“Oi, if you need something, just call... What on earth are you doing?!” exclaimed, with his face contorted.

“Hey! I have no fault that you lent me a T-shirt that looks like a dress on me!” replied the other guy. “Look, when I spin around, it flutters like a bride dress...”

“Why do you think about that, you dumbass!” shouted the brunnette, slamming the door.

_Is he really mad at me for this? Please...,_ thought the boy, spinning down. He peered to the hallway. Nothing. The doors were closed and everything was in silence.

 “I'm sorry, Kageyama! I won't do it again!” shouted Hinata, and closed the door.

After tidying his belongings, he snuck under the futon and stared to the ceiling.

Just at that time, Hinata was conscious again about Kageyama's scent, which now surrounded him. It wasn't just the pajamas: the futon, the tatamis and the room in general had it.

His shorts' fabric began to tense up.

_No! NO! Not for him and not in this place! I'll think about the moms and grannies from the volleyball club..._ , he thought. Fortunately, it worked and he was able to sleep.

* * *

 

It was impossible, Shouyou would never leave him indifferent. He was attracted and repelled by him at the same time. Besides, that bride-dress-thing disturbed him completely (and with his own T-shirt!). But Kageyama knew that that wasn't the reason of his annoyance and that he wasn't mad at the red-haired boy. In contrast, he hated himself for having observed Hinata's body form, his white legs' curves, for having cherished the desire to hold him... _Just to hold him_.

He couldn't get to sleep and thrashed about in his bed. Annoyed, Tobio put on his slippers and went out to the hallway. When he passed in front of the guest room, he opened the door a bit and peeked inside. Hinata had his head almost covered by the futon. The setter closed the door slowly and went downstairs, heading to the kitchen, where he took a glass of milk and cookies. When he was climbing the stairs, he stumbled and cursed, while trying to catch the glass. Kageyama repressed his desire to spy Shouyou and went straight to his room. Saturday would be hard and he needed to rest.

He was almost sleeping when he heared a gentle tap on the door. It could only be Hinata, so he took a deep breath and opened. In front of him was the futon that Tobio had lent to his friend. Shouyou's head popped out of it, with huge eyes and dilated pupils. His face expressed pure terror.

“K-Kageyama... Ghosts!”

“WHAT?”

“I swear I saw them! I heard footsteps, I saw the door opening by itself and one eye full of hatred stared at me! Later, something happened in the first floor and someone in the stairs yelled a scary curse. You didn't tell me you had ghosts in your house! I'm n-not afraid, but I'm not used to them...”

The situation was hilarious, but Hinata's face wasn't. Trying to maintain his composure, the black haired boy replied:

“There aren't ghosts, dumbass. I made the noises when I went to the kitchen for something to eat. I peeked into your room to see if you were alright; when I went upstairs, I stumbled and yelled. Here's the proof”. Then, he showed him the empty glass.

Hinata's face was full of mistrust.

“You said that just to calm me down, right?”

“No, I said it to avoid smacking you until you stop talking nonsense”

“Oh”

The red haired boy seemed confused. He didn't move, neither to enter the guest room nor Kageyama's. He just stood still in the hallway.

“Well, now you know there's nothing spooky going on. Go back to your room”

“Ehh... I'm still worried...”

“Then come in. Sleep in my bed and I'll take the futon”

Another pause.

“Choose now! I want to sleep at once, dammit!”

Without hesitation, Hinata entered Kageyama's room, ran to the other end of it with the futon and laid there, trembling. The homeowner tried to take the futon from him, but it was impossible.

“I told you to take the bed! You're my guest!”

“No! I don't want to bother you anymore!”

Kageyama was about to force him out, but he preferred to wait until the highly-strung midget popped his head out of the futon. When he did it, Tobio had prepared the most fulminant gaze he could give.

“Hinata, you'll never stop bothering me. Now get out of the damn futon or I'll force you out, got it?”

Pouting, Shouyou left behind the futon's protection and shumbled towards Tobio's bed, hiding under the covers. With a sigh full of annoyance, Tobio lied down on the futon and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

 

The restless Hinata was not so lucky. He was sure that remembering the grannies and mothers from his old volleyball club wouldn't have effect this time...

* * *

 

Hinata was in the bed and, in the next second, he fell and fell like Alice in the White Rabbit's cave, until he landed over a wooden surface, similar to the Karasuno's volleyball court.

Far way, Kageyama was practicing serves and passes. Hinata ran to him, but the 'King or the Court' moved farther and farther. When the red haired boy finally got close to him, he launched himself towards the young setter and grabbed him with arms and legs.

“What the heck are you doing, you dumbass! Let me go!” roared the attacked one.

“No! I'll release you only when you give me a toss! I want one, just one! Give me one and I'll stop immediately!”

After a few minutes of furious fighting and screaming, Kageyama drew near his lips to Hinata's ear and whispered:

“Wait, what do you want me to give you?”

It was a dream, but Shouyou could feel the brunette's warm breathing tickling his skin. His ear started to burn and the fire spread through his cheeks. Kageyama's eyes were fixed on him and, although they were as menacing as always, they expressed something different.

A strong and manly hand lifted his chin. The warmness was closer to his own lips. _Oh, dammit, save me, volleyball grannies!_ , pleaded Hinata in silence.

“A kis... toss! TOSS!”

Saved!

And then, he was the ball and the toss and flew through the court! The sensation was wonderful, he could see everything and feel the wind in his face... All thanks to the King, his King. Then, he hit the Karasuno's gym wall. It shouldn't have hurt a lot, but it did. It seemed that sport balls suffered too.

* * *

 

The first thing Hinata saw at the morning was a wall. The first thing he felt was a bump in his head. Where was he? _Oh, in Kageyama's house... Kageyama!_ Frightened, he sat up in bed. He slept with his feet in the pillow and his body over the covers, obviously in a mess.

Terrified, he looked to the place where the homeowner should've been sleeping. There was nothing there, not even the futon. _It's weird, I'm a mess when sleeping, but not like this..._ , he thought.

Hinata got up and went to the hallway. The sound of water running came from the bathroom. Taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, he made the bed and tried to tide Tobio's and the guest room. When he was finishing, the bathroom door opened and Kageyama appeared. A towel was wrapped around his waist. Both Hinata and the brunette blushed flagrantly.

“Oi! You woke up at last! Hurry up and wash yourself. We have to eat breakfast and the match starts in an hour”.

That said, Kageyama went to his room and slammed the door.

In the bath, Shouyou studied his bump. It wasn't big, but it hurt. Fortunately, his head was hard. _What happened? Did I fall while dreaming?_ he asked himself, but he couldn't find an answer.

Kageyama knew it, but he would never open his mouth to tell about it. He would have to say that, somehow, the red haired boy reached and hugged him with arms and legs, almost suffocating him; that Hinata asked something indecipherable and repeated ‘ _I want one, just one_ ' until Kageyama thought he talked about a kiss. That he almost gave him one and raged when Hinata said, in his dream, that he wanted a toss. That he hit him so hard that the midget flew through the room and bounced in the wall, after which Shouyou continued sleeping with a wide smile in his face...

 

And that that, finally, he gave Hinata the damn kiss.

* * *

 

THE END


End file.
